


My Hopefilled life with you.

by Rin_chan32



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Non Despair AU, Ship Child, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Years after the 77th class graduated and moved on to do their own things, Mikan Tsumiki and Nagito Komaeda moved on and made their relationship grow from what it was before. From the pure cute fluff to the two do from the little surprise that Mikan brings, this is just their life.





	My Hopefilled life with you.

Mikan woke up to the loud noise of the constant buzzing of a phone next to her. She took an arm out of the warm blankets that covered her cold body as she felt around for the source. Once she found her phone and grabbed the device. She brought it closer to her face as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, looking at the bright screen. A soft smile formed on her lips as she saw her husbands name in bold, which brought a rosy blush to her cheeks as memories flooded her brain of last nights' activities. She unplugged the white cord from her phone and rolled over, rolling herself in the sheets to make a big ball warmth. Her eyes curious scanned through the messages that he sent her, making her smile once more of happiness.     "11:57am- Nagito ❤: Hey sunshine, you awake yet?"

"11:59- Nagito ❤: Hello my wonderful wife, there's food on the table for you for when you wake up."

"12:01- Nagito ❤:I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but I'm going to be with Chiaki and Hajime for a while, I'll be back shortly. I love you babe ❤."

Mikan smiled by the constant messages from her husband and rolled over a bit, putting her phone back on the bedside table and nuzzled her head into the pillow and sighed, not wanting to get out of the warmth that she had. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh, making up her mind, throwing off the warm blankets that covered her cold body and made a run for the closet and threw on clothes that caught her eye, which included her lovers shirt that was too big for her. She went back to the bed and pulled off one of the blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders, walking into the kitchen while tripping a bit. Once she got to the kitchen, she put her blanket on the chair and went over the refrigerator, getting out the box that had a sticky note on the top and placed it on the small table. The place that they lived in was small, but small enough where it was just for the two of them and maybe 1 or 2 more if they thought about that possibility. 2 rooms, a medium sized bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and a garage, it was all that they needed and that was all that mattered for them. The other room, that wasn't theirs but was there in case if they considered having children at all, was currently filled with memoirs of their wedding and stuff from when they were in high school. And to top it off, whenever the couple went into the room, Nagito'd always embrace her tightly and spin her around before dancing with her and humming the song that they danced to softly in her ear, and she'd always love it when he'd do that. Mikan smiled at the thought of that as she ate her doughnuts, which she knew that he did that for a certain reason, and looked at the table softly with a soft blush once again.

They'd been married for about 3 years, and everyday was an adventure for them and it was interesting. There wasn't a day where it wasn't interesting, especially for a couple like them for how clumsy they both are. For instance, there was a day where Mikan fell on top of Nagito and ended up with them in an awkward and embarrassing position, the both of them not talking about it for the rest of the day until later that night. 

Mikan closed the lid and put her blanket back on her shoulders as she walked out of the kitchen. She passed by the room with all of their stuff in it and she felt a smile on her face as she walked back to their bedroom to put the blanket back on the bed. She made her way back to the room and opened the door softly, a smile forming on her lips once again as she saw her wedding dress hanging in the room. She took a step in and embraced the nostalgic feeling as she looked around the room of everything that she had dreamed of as a child. As she walked around and looked at all of the memories that they kept, Mikan ended tripping over the carpet and knocked a picture that landed on her stomach. Mikan groaned a bit as she sat up and took the picture off of her stomach, looking at it as a smile formed as she looked at it. It was a picture of them on their wedding day, and it was just as magical as she remembered as it was 3 years ago. Her dress was so pretty and her hair, which Sonia helped her with, was gorgeous and you couldn't tell how it was uneven. She remembered walking on the isle and seeing everyone of her classmates sitting down and watching her come in and as well as seeing both her and Nagito making her vows. She also remembered the food and the dancing and everything that happened, how badly she wanted to relive that day over and over again. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door close in the distant and keys jingling as well. "Nagito, is that you?" Mikan asked curiously while leaving the room and seeing who came in the door. Her husband stood at the door taking off his jacket and smiling at his wife as she went go and hug him.

 

"Hey babe." He replied, hugging her back and kissing her cheek, making her laugh as she softly kissed him. Nagito hugged her tighter and spun her around and kissed forehead gently. "So what did you do today while I was gone?"

"Nothing, I slept and ate."

"It seems like it." He said as the both sat down on the couch and he wrapped an arm around her thin frame. She laughed a bit and laid her head on his shoulder as he held her closer to him. They talked about what he did when he left, which seemed like an adventure with his luck. And while he was telling a story, she remembered something that she meant to tell him last night. 

"I have something for you, Nagito." She said when he finished, smiling at him. 

"Oh really?" He asked curiously, letting his wife go as she got up from the couch. 

"Yea, stay there while I go to get it." Mikan said as she walked to their bedroom, smiling as she left. She crouched down and opened her bedside table drawer, taking out a wrapped box that fit in both of her hands. Mahiru came by and helped her wrapped it, which she offered to help plan how she was going to tell her husband the news. She made her way back to the living room and sat next to him, handing him the wrapped box and smiled. "Open it." She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder again. 

"Alright." Nagito took the box from her and opened it gently, opening the lid and his eyes widening a bit. At the bottom of the box laid a positive pregnancy test that was visible through the shadow from the walls that cast over the middle. Nagito looked at his wife, who was smiling at him with tears running down her face, smiled at her and laughed a bit and held her hand tightly. "We're... We're having a child..?" He asked, tearing up a bit as well as she nodded softly and smiled. 

"Yea..." Mikan replied happily. 

"Oh Mikan!" He exclaimed happily. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, hugging her tightly and laughing happily. Mikan hugged him back and nuzzled him as they laughed happily. Nagito pulled her into a loving kiss and hugged her tightly before letting her go, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. 

The next few months were interesting and as well as fun and entertaining. The first thing that did, which they both forgot about until they stumbled upon it, was to put everything away in the other room that they had. They put some pictures in frames and hung them around the house and others in a box and placed in the garage as well as other stuff from their wedding and high school. Afterwards they started get stuff for the baby, which included them debating on what they wanted to paint the room and Mikan going around the store telling what to get from her experience in nursing. It wasn't until after the first few months they started to cooperate and relax more.

"How are you feeling babe?" Nagito asked, opening their bedroom door and laying next to his drowsy wife. 

"Good..." Mikan said with a smile as Nagito laid next to her and softly kissed her stomach. He softly kissed her cheek and hugged her softly as she laid her head in his chest and hugged him back as she let a small yawn.

"Are you ready?" He asked while kissing her cheek softly. 

"A little bit." Mikan laughed a bit as he embraced her tightly and kisses her nose softly. It's been 8 months since then and it was a fun time for them, or as Mikan said. Half of the time they laid down and just relaxed for most of the day and the other half of the time they went shopping for more stuff or Nagito will beg for Mikan to play with baby toys with him, either way it was fun for them. 

They had a reunion for their classmates at Hopes Peak, with their teacher Chisa Yukizome, a month after they found out and told everyone there, and it was fun seeing everyone freaking out over it. Chisa started crying and saying that her precious students few up so fast. Everyone decided to help out a bit and they all wanted to see what the baby looked like, even though Hiyoko said that it would look like terrible, everyone knew that she wanted to see it as well. And they really we're a big help, even Gundam and Hiyoko gave them something. "Do you want something to eat?" Nagito asked, looking at his wife curiously. Mikan nodded and sat up a bit, Nagito picking her up and taking her to the kitchen. He gently placed her down in and sat down next to her, softly kissing her and earning a small laugh from her. They decided on what to eat and they went to sleep early that night. 

Mikan gave birth that next month around one in the morning. She quickly shook him awake and gave him a look, which he knew what she meant and picked her up and left. They contacted some people from their class, in which they contacted everyone else that was in the 77th class. Chisa was already there when they arrived at the hospital, who decided it best to go into the hospital room with them just so Mikan would have extra support. They went into the room and did the absolute best that they could do for her while she was labor. She cried while squeezing tightly onto their hands and pushed the baby out. They had no idea how long it was, Chisa had to leave to control everyone else in the room that was waiting for them. Nagito leaned down and kissed her forehead softly while whispering reassuring words to Mikan while she squeezed his hand and gasped for her breath. Then it was quiet, all except for a small baby cry that echoed around the room. Mikan smiled and put a weak hand on Nagito's face, softly kissing her husband.

Later that day, when the sun was actually up, the couple were next to each other while looking at the small child in front on them. The baby girl, whose name was Keiko, rested gently against her mothers clothed breast while her tiny chest lifted up and down softly in her sleep. Mikan smiled happily at her sleeping daughter, her thumb gently grazing over her short, curly dark purple hair while her husband held her hand softly. Nagito smiled at them and kissed Mikan's hand, which made her smile more and laugh a bit. "She looked a lot like you, you know." He said, looking at Keiko move her small hands and let out tiny yawn. His wife nodded and placed a gentle hand on the baby's back. 

"She looks like you too, she has your hair and I won't be surprised if she has your eyes too." Mikan replied, looking at her husband with a happy smile. He softly kissed her lips and kissed his daughter, who yawned again and softly nuzzled her mothers breasts. The couple laughed at their daughter and smiled at each other happily, holding each others hands and both glad about their new life.


End file.
